newgenerationdangerxfandomcom-20200215-history
Halona Braus
Early Life Halona Braus is a Native American of the Cheyenne Nation. Halona's mutant powers emerged at puberty, but she could not control her ability to create visible images of people's greatest fears. Manifesting the images at unexpected moments alienated her from everyone in her community, except for her parents William and Peg Braus, and her grandfather, the chief, and shaman Black Eagle. One night, Halonacreated a symbolic vision of her parents' deaths. Shortly thereafter, Halona's parents disappeared during a trip to the mountains. Halona believed them to have been killed and her dreams were haunted, thereafter, by a vision of a demonic bear, whom she believed to be responsible for their deaths. In fact, Halona's parents had been transformed into the demonic bear by an as yet unrevealed cause. This bear intended to work the same transformation upon Halona, but the spells of Black Eagle kept the demonic bear away from her. After her parents' disappearance, Braus was taken in by her friends, the Roberts. Halona became close friends with their son, Pat. After she had been at the Roberts' home a week, Braus was at Sunday dinner with them, when Pat said something to her that provoked her. Braus lashed out at him with her psychic power and the images of the objects of Pat's greatest fear and desire appeared before Pat and his family. Halona fled to the mountains, where Black Eagle raised her over the following years. Finally, Black Eagle sent a letter to Charles Xavier, asking her to provide Halona with the training she needed to utilize her powers. X-Liberation Halona agreed to stay with Charles Xavier and received training in the use of her superhuman powers as a student at the institute and as apart of X-Liberation. This was a group of young superhuman mutants whom Prof. Xavier trained in the control and use of their powers at the School for Gifted Youngsters. Moonstar decided to remain with them to honor her grandfather's request, despite her initial hatred of all Caucasians, and she soon came to regard her fellow X-Liberation as close friends, regardless of their racial background. Valkyrie Later, Sylvie Lushton the Enchantress kidnapped Halona to Asgard. Halona found herself on Valhalla, where she rescued a winged horse from a group of hunters. The winged horse was one of a herd of such creatures belonging to Odin, ruler of Asgard. The horses were ridden by the female warriors called the Valkyries who guide the spirits of the recently deceased to the Afterlife. Halona forged an immediate psychic rapport with the horse, whom she named Brightwind, and the horse selected her to be his rider. This "bonding" bestowed part of the Odin power upon Halona, and thus she became endowed with the Valkyries' power to perceive the coming of death. When Halona returned to Earth, Brightwind came with Halona. Soon thereafter, Professor Xavier left Earth for an indefinite period of time, leaving his school and the X-Liberation in the charge of his former enemy, Magneto. While with her parents, Halona ran into her old friend, Pat Roberts, who still hated her. When Pat was injured and stuck in a blizzard, Halona saw the death mark on him and fought Death, in the form of an old gunfighter. Halona defeated Death, but Pat remained in a coma. The next day, Death returned in the form of an old Indian woman who convinced Halona that Pat would live, but in an irreversible diabetic coma. Halona agreed to let him go. ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----